Your lips
by wicked-ohyeah
Summary: Ryan was still gawking at her, eyes darting from her lips to her eyes, to her lips to her cleavage back to her lips again.


Your lips, they got me going

Heart flips, you got me floatin'

Your lips, your lips

Ryan kept on staring at her, everyone was at the bar like they usually would at the end of the week and especially after a long hard case. He barely heard anything they said really, well he didn't hear anything at all. He only followed their lead and laughed when they did, a few seconds late but nobody noticed hopefully. It's like he had tunnel vision, he only saw her, everything else was blurry. Well actually, he only noticed her lips. Every time he tried to tear his eyes away from her, and not be a total creep, he couldn't bring himself to keep his eyes focused on anything else.

It had started some time ago, couldn't say when exactly. All Ryan knew was that one day all he did was stare at her, her lips more than anything else and he actually was entranced by them. As she talked she would get so animated and he would watch them morphed as she spoke. She would bend them and shaped them as different emotions fell on her face. Kevin had even find himself licking his lips as she did, and surely for different reasons.

And now he found himself in the same disposition as before, Lanie was recounting a story with everyone enthralled in what was said, but him. Ryan was still gawking at her, eyes darting from her lips to her eyes, to her lips to her cleavage back to her lips again. Ryan slightly jumped back when the rest of the group let out another joyful laughter, realizing that his body was leaning toward her, his lips almost perked. Embarrassed by what just happened he quickly excused himself, pretending to need another drink and walked quickly to the bar.

Kevin cradled the almost empty glass with his two hands, eyes fixed on the bottles on the shelves before him, exhaling slowly. He felt a hand on his right arm, turning his head to see a stranger standing beside him, smiling at him.

"Hi, I'm Julie." She told him, extending her hand to him. Ryan's eyes dropped to it before extending his to her and bringing it back to his glass.

"Kevin." He responded, a bit apprehensive of what this conversation might lead. She was talking but if he was honest he wasn't really interested in what was being said. Did she just asked him if he wanted another drink?

"Huuuh, I'm not done yet but thanks." He answered flatly, Kevin could see her smile drop a bit, but still not discouraged. He didn't want to be mean but he was not interested in what could transpire from this. As she was speaking and asking him questions, to which he politely responded, he took his time to take her in. She was pretty, could even say beautiful. But some things were off, her skin the wrong tint, her hair the wrong texture, her smile bright but not enough and her lips… Not the ones that held him captive.

After a while she finally declared defeat, but still informed him of where she was seated if he ever was interested. Kevin brought back his attention to his almost empty glass, when he felt a pressure on his left arm.

"Ooooh somebody got a girlfriend!" Lanie exclaimed, both hands gripping his arms, a huge smile on her face joyfully mocking him.

"She's not my girlfriend." He tried to sound annoyed but a smile crept on his lips despite him.

"Ooooh but she could be," She stated in a sing-song voice.

"I'm not interested." He tried, still amused by her.

"You wanna kiss her soooo bad!" She exclaimed, perking her lips in his direction and making kissing noise, eyes closed. Kevin's eyes swept her face, then laded on her lips and before thinking about it, he used his free arm to grab the back of her head and dropped his lips to hers.

He parted from her for a second before bringing his lips back to hers. She was shocked at first, her grip on his arm tightened, lips still perked before relaxing into the kiss. Enjoying the way his hand on the back of her head brought some ease and strangely some kind of familiarity. Kevin slid his hand to her to her cheek, caressing the flesh underneath it with his thumb before breaking the kiss.

"I told you I wasn't interested in her." He told her, holding her gaze.

"Oh, so you wanna go on a date now?" She gave back confidently, seemingly unbothered and unsurprised by the kiss.

"Ha, hmmm, well." Kevin stammered, eyes lowering, he never really thought any of it through. He didn't even think he would actually kiss her until he did.

"Don't falter now. You were so confident going in for that kiss." Lanie playfully reprimanded him. Ryan straightened himself, locking eyes with her after they glided over her lips. His right hand covering her hands that were still on his left arm.

"Lanie would you like to go out with me?" He asked confidently he hoped. Lanie pressed her body against his, slowly kissing his lips before responding.

"I'd love to." She answered with a smile.

Kevin didn't think he would ever get used to the feeling of her lips on his and he wish he never will either.


End file.
